The Lord and The Princess
by Lady IkoYume
Summary: DBGT/INU...Something is going on with Bulla and at the same time, different dimension, something else is going on with the Lord of the Western Lands, read on and find out... Sess/Bulla
1. Chapter 1: Her side first

I know, I know that I am working on 3 other stories but this idea came to me about 3 years ago and when I told my best friend about the plot, she told me to put it up on to see what will happen…

* * *

Chapter 1: Her side first…

Bulla sighed for the tenth time in the past half hour as she got ready for bed once again but tomorrow was a different thing, it was her first mission and she felt like it was the only way to show her father that she can be strong like her older brother, she already reached Super Sayian Level 2 and her father is still in shock.

She remembered the day when she started to change her life…

Four months ago…

Bulla didn't know what was wrong with her, she felt like something was missing when the earth was restored to it's normal state after her father and Goku killed Baby.

The moment she got into her house, she want to her mother's lab and wasn't surprised to see her working already, she waited for a moment for her mother since her presents and when she finally did, Bulla asked her mother to make her a suite that has some kind of a weights in the fabric.

Her mother didn't say anything as she smiled and pulled out a measuring tape and started to take notes on her daughters body.

Right after she was done and her mother was already putting the calculations into the computer, Bulla went to her father and asked him to basic train her and of course, he said "No!"

Bulla let out a huff as she gave her father her best "Vegeta stair" but she changed her plain quickly as she began to think about her favorite pet puppy, who was ran over when she was just seven.

Instantly, tears came to her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver and she was giving a low whine.

She knew that it was pathetic, but something had to be done.

Bulla inwardly smile when she saw her father stepped back and the look of shock just planted on his face.

And when Vegeta was about to reason with his daughter, a lone tear rolled down and it hanged for dear life on to her chin but when she sniffed, it fell.

Vegeta felt like everything was in slow motion as he watched the tear fall to the grass below.

Vegeta let out a gruff huff as he turned around and in a low voice, he said "Fine."

Bulla let out a sad smile but in the inside, she was jumping for joy as she wiped the tears off of her eyes and said thank you; she already knew that her father always gets up at 5:15 in the morning just to train.

When Bulla got in her bedroom and laid down on her bed, she heard knocking.

She let out a heavy sigh as her mother ran in and grabbed her and pulled her in to the personal lab.

"Here, put this on!" Her mother said quickly as she handed Bulla a red suet that twice as big.

Bulla had a face of disbelief as she went to the restroom and started to change in to the baggie one piece.

When she came out, her head was down as she trying her best to trip on her own two feet.

My mom let out a tiny giggle as she walked up to me and gently grabbed my hand and lead me to her desk.

I didn't know what happen, but all my mom did was push a simple button and the suet came to life.

It started to stick to my skin and it felt tight for some reason but I didn't want to ask.

"Now," My mother started, "Once I press this, the suet will activate and will become heaver, okay?"

I didn't say anything as nodded my head and I braced my self as my world became heaver.

Two months has passed since that day and now I'm better than ever and true to my father words, he trained me and on the days that he gave me off, I went to see Pan and I spared with her time and time again only to get stronger.

Multiple times, I'll sneak out of the house at night and fly to the mountains and practice my fathers and my friends attacks.

I already mastered the solar flare and the final flash and yesterday, I finally got hold of my fathers big-bang attack.

But their was one more thing in my mind, I wanted to become a full blooded Sayian.

I sat my mother down and I talked with her about my idea, at first, she was skeptical and denying left and right for me to use her dragon radar to search for the dragon balls.

The fight progressed but I knew I was getting no where, then my mother mumbled something low but my sanative hearing picked it up and I heard it loud and clear.

My world turned white for a second as I felt a strong power flow out and then around me.

My mother gasped and head outside then a second later, my father flew in and he, himself, transformed into the most powerful level, Super Sayian Level 4.

I felt something rise in me as he took a step forward.

What I felt next, scared the HFIL out of me, I growled and spoke to him in another language but the weird thing was, I understand it.

My father eyes widened in surprised and spoke back to me and then my world went black.

I then woke up but I felt different, I slowly moved my fingers and I felt water around them and then I realized that I was sitting down and I had a mask on, I took an a matter of a second to self my father lifting me up and handing me to somebody else and then my world went black once again.

I woke up for the second time but the room was dark, I had a guess that it was already night time.

Bulla turned her head to right as she heard a loud "BEEP", a small smile came to her face because she knew where she was at, she was at the infirmary wing of her home.

She instantly reached her hand up and pressed the 'Call Nurse' button, and in a few moments, a nurse came in asked her what did she need.

Bulla knew that she couldn't speak as she tried already but ended put in a coughing fit.

But an idea came to her mind as she got a pen and some paper on the night table next to her and wrote down 'Water?'

The nurse smile and walked out of the room to retrieve some cold water for her.

At the moment, all Bulla was thinking about what happen to her and what kind of language did she spoke and why did her father gave her that look?

After she got her water and the nurse check and reset the I.V. machine, Bulla feel into a deep sleep.

Dream Mode

Bulla woke up to find herself in a field full of bright and colorful flowers, she took a sniff around and notice that the air was cleaner and crisp.

She sat up as her muscles stretched here and there as she let out a sigh.

After a few moments, something came into the air and it tickled Bulla right under her nose.

'I wonder who that is?' Bulla thought to herself as she decode the sent, 'It's male, that's for sure,' Bulla said as the sent of masculine came to her mind first, 'Then a sent of an Inu with forest right after a rain fall and something else?'

Bulla had a hard time as she heard foot steps coming to her, she turned around to see a tall man with sliver white hair, her heart raced as her eyes traveled down to see a navy-blue crested moon right in the middle of his forehead.

She was about to look more into him but he broke the silence as a simple, but in dominating tone that made shivers go up and down on her back.

"Mate."

End Dream

Bulla shot up in bed as she felt her father's ki coming right at her.

She let out another sigh as her heart began to slow down.

Her father didn't say anything but the look in his eyes gave it away.

Bulla gave her father a resurging smile as she placed her soft hand over his callus one and told him a soft tone, "Father, I am fine now."

Vegeta still didn't say anything he sat down on the bed and lower his head into his hands, thinking how was he going to tell his only daughter what was going on with her.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Vegeta broke the silence, "Your mother told me about you wanting to go hunt the dragonballs, and why is that?"

Bulla thought about it for a while and only one thing came to her mind, "So I can have better control of my powers and to get stronger."

Vegeta grinned as he just herd himself him in his daughter voice when his was younger and before he mated to Bluma; at that time, all he cared is about getting stronger and stronger so he can beat his rival.

"All right, I will let you go, but under one contention."

His grin grew into a smirk as he heard a groan coming right next to him.

"What is it?"

"All have to do is tell me who you are?"

Bulla gave him a strange look as memory came to her, she had to be 4 or 5 and her father was next to her, showing her how to act like a royal person.

"Now Bulla, tell daddy who you are once again?" Vegeta said in his best soft tone.

Bulla watched as the little girl put her finger on her lips and looked around, almost if she was actually looking for something.

Then a smile came on her lips as Bulla said at the same time as she answered her father.

"I am Princess Bulla, the foremost and the first princess recorded in the house of Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled and pulled his daughter into a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "Permission granted."

Bulla smiled and said a low thank you as she laid back down and feel asleep, hoping to see the mystery man once again.

* * *

Please read and review and I promise I will put chapter 2 soon…


	2. Chapter 2: His side next

So here is chapter two, and by the next chapter, things will soon start but for now, lets leave it like this and i also like to say thank you to…

Fairuza

&

MisIzzy

* * *

Chapter 2: His side next…

Sesshoumaru let out a furious growl as he sat up on his bed for the second time that night.

He didn't know that was going on with him, for the past four full moons he's been having a dream about a woman who had some kind of armor on and had this unique sent that always made him come back for more, he couldn't get enough of it.

Sesshoumaru pinched his nose as he thought about his recent dream.

She finally sat up and not only that, but he actually got to see most the color of her hair and eyes but she disappeared when his Inu came into his dream and called her mate.

Sesshoumaru bit back a heavy sigh as he heard his retainer squawking at his ward, but what made him come to his feet is then he heard a heavy 'thunk' and soon right after words a loud slapping noise rang thru the west wing of the house, along with a few of the smashing thru the doors.

He walked out his room to see Rin humming and skipping down the hallway, he stepped out further to see the extent of the damaged that Jaken caused.

So far, and a new record for Rin, only one of the doors was completely damaged.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and a small smile came on his face, he somehow knew that Rin would get her little revenge him one of these days, epically when he took her in as one of his own.

Now he watched his daughter turning around and running towards him, the day after the adoption.

Rin grew two more inches and she has silver streaks randomly in her hair and has two little sharp teeth and small claws adoring her hands and feet, her eyes only changed a little bit, a light golden ring shaded it self on the outside of her cornea, one light pink stripe adoring each of her cheek and a silver line on her eye lids and the out line of his crested moon right in the middle of her forehead, signifying that she wasn't born into the clan or the next heir of his lands but she was happy and that's he all cared about.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin stopped right in front of him, he looked down and patted the top of her head of affection and went on his way.

The first place he went to is his privet study, for the past two weeks, he's been looking thru the old scrolls about the history of the past lords and ladies of the lands and today, he's going to changed his plain, he'll will start on the sections of spells and incantations, just incase a witch cast some kind of spell on him.

* * *

Rin was playing in the court yard, putting her nose to the test, she was sniffing around the area but a sent sneaked right behind her, it was a heavily sent.

She ran to the gates and looked around and notice that they weren't any guards around at the moment.

Her toothless smile formed on her lips as she began to climb the gates with ease and landed the other side.

When Rin started to walk and notice that the sent was getting stronger, she closed her eyes for a split second to memorized the sent.

Then, in a flash of light, a lone tiger youkai jumped out of the forest, he only landed about three feet from Rin's shaking body but fear has taken over her body and made her froze.

The tiger grinned as he thought that he had this capture was the easiest that he had in weeks.

But what he wasn't ready when his pray pulled out a small sword and pointed the blade at him.

The youkai let out a horse laugh as he raised his paw up and was about to strike Rin but looked up and froze when he felt a powerful force coming towards him.

He looked back down to see this morning meal missing, he was about to look back but saw a silver light then blackness consumed him.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Rin gently removed her sword from her kill.

While she was cleaning the blood off, she looked at the dead body then she thought about something, "Outo-san?"

"Hn?"

"By any chance, can you make this dead youkai in to his original form?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his daughter and asked why.

"Well, I want to show off my first kill like how you did it Outo-san and also, the day of snow will be here in 5 more full moons!"

"Hn, go to the dojo and practice on your surroundings, if you do well, a new tiger pelt will be right in the middle of your floor."

"Near the fire place," Rin said in a monotone and a stone face, that almost matched her fathers.

Looked closely at his daughter, then he looked back at the dead body, "Hn."

A smiled appeared on Rin's face as she sprinted towers the castle dojo.

Sesshoumaru gave a little smile at his daughters happiness, then he turn his attention to the wind.

It was something that defiantly caught his attention.

He picked up the body and threw it over his body with ease as he walked towards the sent and it lead only a few feet into the forest.

A bag that was hiding in the bushes, Sesshoumaru used his tail to pick up the leather bag and used his other hand to open it.

Mush to his surprised, it was filled with liver and other internal organs with some rare herbs mixed with the blood.

Sesshoumaru notice that this bag was about a good twenty feet from the gate and Rin was about a good fifty feet away form the gate it self.

'So that means she smelt this bag more than fifty away form herself.' Sesshoumaru lifted his the bag up and smelled or detected any kind of poison coming from it.

He then leaped over the forest and landed back on his path and walked back to his castle.

When he got into the open filed and he pulled off the body and it landed with a thud.

Consecrating on a spell that his brother's miko showed him, it allows him to reviled the true form of any youkai that he desired.

He placed two claws on the forehead and watched the body grow.

Sesshoumaru put his stone mask on as he walked in thru the front doors.

Intently, the workers who does the design around the castle went around the youkai and the leader, stepped up and went down on knee.

"What shall we do about the fur Milord?"

"It's for my word, she wants it in her personal quarters, near the fire place, do what you must."

"Yes milord, I will make the both of you proud," The demoness said as she sprinted towards the group, yelling out orders.

Sesshoumaru then let out a sigh as he entered his library, and started to look thru his father's old scrolls, knowing that they had to be something behind these dreams.

But what could they mean?

* * *

All right, that was chapter 2 to my new story and in the next chapter, Bulla goes and visits Pan and Marron and asks them both a serious questions, please read and review…


	3. Chapter 3: taking the next step part 1

First off I would like to say thank you to…

MisIzzy

Fairuza

* * *

Chapter 3: taking the next step part 1

Bulla let out a deep sigh as she looked out towards the windows, only to see the angry orange glow from the moon that was going across the star filled sky.

Then her attention went to her father, who was sitting at the end of the bed, and by the look on his face he was thinking really hard on something.

Bulla knew it was time to break the silence that was between them, "Father, what happen to me today? I mean, I felt a surge of power run thru me and then I said something, then you said something and then I passed out, then I don't know…"

Vegeta let out a sigh as began to explain to his daughter.

Bulla eyes widened as her father stopped talking for a while, "Then that means my Sayian heritage is trying to dominate my body? How or what can I do to control it?"

"I don't know Bulla, I have never had this problem because it only happen to the females of my old race and then the males will use the scents in the air and will go after the female, but at the same time, I was young when my race was killed off so I never experienced any of the sort in my life."

Bulla didn't say anything as she watched her father get up and started to past around the room, then she remembered something that she read in high school, it was about demons and other things but she really remembered that when the female well go into heat, she go look around, looking for a strong male to mate with her and will control her when she goes into her annual heat stage.

"Father, I have a theory but first I want to ask Pan and Maron and then go searching for the Dragonballs."

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh as he got up from his spot as he headed towards the door, but stopped when he was near the sensor beam.

"Bulla, expect to leave at the first light, that's when you get to speak to the offspring of the android and high noon, the half-breed's daughter should be available from training."

'Meaning Maron should be up early in the morning for her annual shopping spree and Pan will be taking her lunch break for about thirty minutes.' "Yes father," Bulla said as she turned herself and lay down and allowed her body into a deep sleep.

'I wonder if I get to see him again?' Bulla asked herself as she went to sleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP PRINCESS BULLA!!…WAKE UP PRINCESS BULLA!!…WAKE UP PRIN…'CRASH'"

'Why is my alarm clock in the infirmary?' Bulla asked herself as she let out a sleepy groan as she removed her hand from a pile of plastic and metal, as her eye cracked open as she was watched some of the pieces of her alarm clock fall from the side of her hand.

Her brows creased as she swung her legs over and while plucking the plastic that was still stuck at the palm of her skin.

"This is odd…" Bulla said to herself as she got up to got to the restroom, as she passed her full-length mirror, she notice something new.

She stopped and turned her back to the mirror and shrieked as an aqua blue tail moved around.

Bulla jumped back, landing on her tail and jumping again, but on her knees this time.

"DADDY!" Bulla screamed as she felt an unbearable pain going up and her whole body.

With in a moment later Vegeta barged in her room, already in his SS1 form.

He looked around, thinking that somebody was foolish enough to get close to his daughter, who epically was in her second to last stages of her heat.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked his daughter, who was now sobbing at the new found pain that stood at the base of her back.

"My back daddy, and how on earth did I grow a tail, I never had one before but why do I have one now?" Bulla asked her father as she began to stand on her wobbly feet.

Vegeta let out a sigh as he went back to his normal form, "It's is because you have passed your second heat stage, it seems that you have two more to go."

"My second heat stage, when was my first one?" Bulla asked her self a little bit too loud.

Vegeta let out a choking like cough at he felt his face getting hot, "You should get going, the android offspring should be heading out soon."

Bulla nodded as she ran to the bathroom and started to get ready.

After a few moments of thinking of ways of telling Maron about her big idea.

Before she knew it, she was already at Master Roshi's house.

She swooped down to the door only to hear her friend saying good-bye to her mother.

"Hey girl!" Bulla yelled out to get her friends attention.

Maron looked up to see her fashion friend floating in the air, "Oh hey!" She yelled back.

Bulla let out deep sigh as she thought about her question again, "Maron, something is going on with me and so far, my father told me that it's my Sayian heritage and it wants to control my human side and I really don't want that and…"

Maron cut in quickly, "For you to prevent that, you have to find somebody who is stronger than you?"

Bulla looked at her in deep shock, "Yes and…"

"You want to collect the dragonballs and wish for something that can help you look for your future mate?"

"Yes, and stop that, your scaring me." Bulla said in a low tone.

"I know but sorry, I love my new powers that I got when we came back."

"Ah, you felt the change too, huh?" Bulla asked as she leaned herself against the palm tree.

"Yea, I learned how to fly and my body feels different…" Maron said as she begin to trail off.

Bulla instantly notice something was going on with her friend, "Different how?"

"Well three days ago, it was my turn to wash cloths and when I was walking down the stairs, I didn't see one of Master Roshi's dirty magazines on the steps and when I stepped on it, I slipped and fell awful, I would've guess that I broke my neck and died but I didn't, I was able to stand and walk around the house without feeling any kind of pain right after words."

"Hum," Bulla said out loud as she let her tail unwound from her waist, "Now that is something you should look into."

Maron jaw slacked as she watched the tail moved around.

"When did that happen?" Maron asked.

"Oh this," Bulla started, "It was already on me when I woke up this morning and about the dragonballs again, I want to make a wish, and I want you and Pan also have the other two wishes."

"Well," Maron started, "I really don't know what to wish for, I mean, my father can't come back and my mom gets a lot of money and I have a roof over my head, so I guess my wish is, is for you to have my wish."

Bulla was taken back a little, "Are you sure girl?"

"Yea and plus, ask the dragon to make you a device to you can get the perfect mate and use the other wish to make yourself a full blooded Sayian."

Bulla thought about it for a while and nodded her head as she gave Maron a hug, said thank you and took off in the air again.

While flying, Bulla notice that it only passed an hour and knowing her Sayian friend and sparing partner, Pan will go right into her morning training with having breakfast first.

An evil smirk set on her lips as she stopped by a local diner as she thought about her next plan.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 3, I know it's been a long time that I have updated… don't balme me!! Blame my labtop, it went berzerk and went rebel mode two days right before I wanted to update this chapter…oh well…review please!!


End file.
